


sleep song

by reengiovanna0416



Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reengiovanna0416/pseuds/reengiovanna0416
Summary: 小偷与唱诗班女孩的物语
Relationships: Shalott (Unlight) & Hugo (Unlight)





	sleep song

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 私设雨果R1之前已经认识夏洛特

当教会的钟准点敲响了十下，唱诗班的孩子们整整齐齐地排好队回到了房间，蜡烛将他们幸福的脸蛋照映得红扑扑的，小小的身体煞有介事地规规矩矩跪在柔软的床垫上，准时开始了睡前的祷告，他们低低地将自己的愿望吐出，声音像浸泡过牛奶的泡芙，如刚出生的小羊羔，清甜而美好。

“亲爱的天父，感谢您宽恕我们的罪孽，感谢您赐予我们幸福的一天。我今天学会了修女大人派下的新歌，有做个听话的好孩子，希望您能够让我再见到凯伦贝克老师，为他唱这支歌，除此之外，别无所求。”

夏洛特念完了祷词，便伸手挽起了垂在一旁的窗帘，此时月亮已经高高地挂在天上，用它银色的外衣悄然披在了大地上，清泠的光芒从窗口斜斜地洒了进来，圆圆的满月像玉石一般清秀，令世间万物都为此而失色。

凯伦贝克老师也会看到这样的月亮吗？小女孩一边出神地看着月亮，一边这么想着。她不禁伸手触碰着那道道银色的光斑，指尖却只感觉到了冰冷的空气。

也许明天老师就会回来，他只是出门有事，办完了就会回来的。她安慰自己道。时间随着古旧挂钟的机械声悄然离去，眼看着同房的室友们已经陷入深深的梦乡，夏洛特深吸一口气，轻盈地从床上无声无息滑到了地面，拿起床头的蜡烛台，蹑手蹑脚地溜出了门。

雪后的地面变得比平时柔软，却也更加厚实，鹅黄色的灯光暗暗地排列在路边，照亮了雪霁之夜的路面，被来教会接受救济的人们帮忙扫过雪的石子小路带着星白的雪迹。小女孩再三环顾周围确认没有被修女们发现自己的行为，悄悄地跑进树林，停在了一栋废弃的建筑物前，它安静地立在那里，大雪和爬墙虎将它的踪迹隐藏——夏洛特轻轻推了推早就被蛀食一空的木门，发出刺耳的“吱呀”声。

这是被遗弃的老教堂，狭小而陈旧，时间的痕迹将它侵蚀，散发着淡淡的霉味。夏洛特举起蜡烛，似是在寻找着什么一般左顾右盼，然后，她跑到了墙角，借着蜡烛的火光，从一堆混乱的杂物中翻出了一个落满尘埃的琴盒，她打开盒盖，露出里面盛放着的小提琴，许久没被主人爱抚过的它失去了一把好琴的光泽，像失魂落魄的流浪人一般憔悴。夏洛特的手指轻轻拨过琴弦，发出干涩的声音。

——我们都一样，被老师留下来了呢。

“今天也一个人跑来了啊，可爱的小小姐。”

身后响起的熟悉声音打断了她的思绪。夏洛特不禁转过头去，看向那个坐在窗台上的身影，对方一跃而下，月光映着他显眼的红发和含在嘴角的笑容。

“小偷哥哥晚上好。”她不禁莞尔，走上了前去，“是碰巧路过这里吗？”

被称作小偷哥哥的少年对此不置可否，只是一如既往地纠正女孩的称呼：“雨果——我的名字。”他的目光落在女孩手中的琴盒上，“要等的人，还没有来吗？”

“我……”想到离去许久、仍没有音讯的养父，夏洛特的神色暗了暗，不由得慢慢摇了摇头。

见她情绪低落了起来，红发少年不觉后悔提了不该提的话题，连忙赔罪道：“抱歉，问了不该问的事情……”

“没关系的……”女孩摇了摇头，轻声问，“今天来这里，是有事吗？”

“我要走了，所以来向你告别。”

听到这句话，夏洛特猛然抬起头，惊讶地看向盗贼少年，仿佛还没有回过神来：“走……去哪里呢？”

雨果迟疑了一会儿，言简意赅地回答道：“有点事情，要离开这座城市……。”

雪后的夜空出奇地明朗，随着月亮愈发升起，清澈的月光逐渐流满了整间小教堂。夏洛特摇了摇头，银色的光芒为女孩稚嫩的脸庞洒上银纱。她抱紧了手中的琴盒，就像那是她唯一的寄托一样轻声道：“雨果哥哥，要听我唱歌吗？凯伦贝克老师教给我唱的摇篮曲。”

低垂你的头颅[1]

让我为你唱一首摇篮曲

让你回溯到那梦境开始的地方

而我将为你歌唱

唱入梦乡

走向黎明

用真爱为你祈祷

为你所选择的路而祈祷……

轻柔的摇篮曲回响在空荡的小教堂里，伴随着翩翩起舞的月华，她的歌声就是寂静的夜晚唯一的声音，仿佛万物都在此刻屏息聆听，像一只柔和的手拂过面颊。雨果闭上眼睛，他不由得在女孩清丽的歌语中回想起他们的第一次见面。

他认识她也并没有多久。那时的夏洛特也是像现在这般，安静地唱着歌谣。娇小的女孩赤着脚站在雪地里，丝毫不在乎它们被冻得通红，麻木的双腿只是机械地向前缓慢地走着，因为寒冷而颤抖的声线固执而坚持着放声高唱，她努力着，不断反复歌唱着，路人不禁为她驻足停留，却无一人敢上前去阻拦女孩。她唱着，仿佛这就是支持她往前走的力量，直到无意识地撞在了正巧干完一票拍拍衣角从街角跑出来的雨果，早就失去力气的女孩只来得及抬头看了他最后一眼，便在雨果手足无措的慌乱下倒在了雪地里。

因为状况出得过于突然，雨果不决地站在那里，一时间竟不知道怎么办。刚到手的宝石还揣在大衣的口袋里，众目睽睽之下贸然做出计划外的行动会很危险。

——看这身衣服，是修道院的孩子吗……？发生了什么事情吗？

雨果一咬牙，暗中握了握拳，脱下了大衣盖在女孩的身上，背起昏倒的她向教会的方向走去。他是一个窃贼，与女孩不同，从十岁起家境中落就开始靠盗窃的手段吃饭，从未信过所谓的神，因为他很清楚只有自己才能拯救自己。尽管干活的原因路过过多次，真正踏进教会却是从未有过的事情，走进那幢古老高大的建筑，古老而典雅的建筑、唱诗班清澈而神圣的歌声、表情肃穆而虔诚的信徒们，这一切的一切都令少年感到陌生和遥远，在修女们好奇的目光下显得有些不自在。他只是将背着的女孩交给了她们，简单地解释了一下事情的起因经过，便转身匆匆离开了，惹得唱诗班的少女们纷纷低声议论着少年的来历。

再见到夏洛特并没有隔多久。因为只顾着匆忙离去的雨果很快就发现自己将到手的宝石落在了盖着女孩的大衣上，进到黑市摸了半天都没找到宝石的少年不禁为自己的大意感到懊恼，却一时不知怎么办才好。而仅仅才第二天，因着收藏的宝石被盗，原主已经将宝石失窃的消息贴上了报纸，也成了人们茶余饭后的话题之一，聪明如雨果，很快就想象到了最坏的结局。

如果那个唱歌的女孩也知道了这件事情，从大衣里摸出宝石的她一定马上就能反应过来自己是窃贼，而若她将这个消息告诉了警察，现场哪怕留下一丁点蛛丝马迹，他都会面临着在牢里浪费几年光阴的危险，去教会找她也不是，不去也不是。

早知会如此，他就不应该鬼使神差做什么大好事，那本来也不是他的风格。

不如，干脆发挥他的特长，将宝石偷过来吧。

夜长梦多，暗暗拿定主意的少年十分果决地开始着手准备，教会几乎没什么守卫，初步判定宝石的信息可能还没有人知道，所以他只在附近徘徊了几次大致分析好了地形便开始了行动。

那个叫夏洛特的女孩每天都会到旧教堂里去。雨果像一只轻盈的猫咪一样趁着无月的夜晚扯着爬山虎的藤蔓上了教堂的墙，他翻过窗框无声无息地落在地面上，无月的夜晚漆黑无比，没人会注意到少年麻利的动作。

夏洛特果然来了，她像过去的每一个晚上所做的那样推开了教堂的门，兴许是上次的原因，身体还没完全好，女孩的脚步踏在地板上显得有些虚浮。当手中摇曳的烛火照亮雨果的脸庞时，女孩微微一愣，沉吟道：“啊，您是，那天的……”

“我落了一些东西在你这里，美丽的小小姐。”雨果坐在长椅的椅背上，托着下巴笑着说，“我能将它们取回来吗？”

等雨果回过神来，女孩已经结束了歌唱，正好奇地弯下腰看着他。

“唔，小偷哥哥，是在想什么有意思的事情吗……？”

“不，没什么。”少年换了个姿势靠在了一排长椅上，“我在想之前的事情……第一次在这里遇见你的那个夜晚的事情。’小偷哥哥’的外号，也是那样来的呢。”

“嗯。”回想起过去，女孩点点头，“最后，你还是将宝石还给了原主人，那是那位夫人的丈夫留给她的唯一遗物，是对她而言很重要的东西。”她不由得摸了摸提琴的共鸣板，补充道，“就像凯伦贝克老师留给我的琴一样，很重要很重要。”

“你的老师，他会回来的。”雨果安慰道，“他一定知道你在等他。”

蜡泪悄然流下，像一个哭泣的孩子，在安静的灼热中逐渐消散。少年站起身，向少女挥别：“我想，你该回去了，免得修女发现你偷偷跑出来……我也要准备离开。”看见夏洛特黯淡的神情，他连忙补充道，“有机会的话，我会回来的，一定。最后，再为我唱首歌吧。”

——他心里很清楚，自己不会再回来。就像那位素未谋面的凯伦贝克老师那样。

女孩的歌声再度回荡在昏暗的教堂里，如以往那般悦耳动听。她阖上眼，抬起了头，用心地歌唱着。

为你唱完这首摇篮曲[2]

祈愿有洁白羽翼的天使

注视着你，保护着你

为你引导每一步的旅程

用它们洁白的羽翼

从伤痛中拯救你……

当蜡烛终在夜晚寒冷的风中熄灭，夏洛特睁开双眼，雨果的身影已经不在了。只有她的歌声，余音仍缠绕在屋檐上，轻小而哀伤。

**Author's Note:**

> [1][2] 歌词引用自神秘园的单曲《sleep song》


End file.
